This invention relates to an improved device for heating within the same time interval prefrozen and/or refrigerated meals composed of a plurality of food items and in which the quantity of heat applied to each of the individual food items is selectively controlled so that after the time interval all of the food items in the meal will be at their intended serving temperatures. While such feeding techniques are gaining increasing acceptance in various mass feeding environments such as institutional cafeterias, hospitals, schools, etc., there are some instances where the prior techniques may be somewhat inconvenient. For example, typical procedures currently employed are to prepare and serve such meals all at the same time. However, there are instances where the person being served may not wish to eat at that time. Where the meal is intended to be served hot, he will either eat the meal before he is ready or, if he waits until it is more convenient, the meal may become cold. For example, such instances may be encountered in airlines and hospitals which have a somewhat fixed "meal time" which may not coincide with the needs or desires of some of the individuals being served. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a serving device having self-contained heating means which is operable by the person being served so that he may control the time of preparation of the meal to suit his particular individual schedule.